Fallen Sakura
by nabbie
Summary: Kelly! this is it! ~Tsuzuki dreams of his mysterious past life, unravelling a monstrocity of entanglements of twisted reality and...click to read more!


A/N: ~~AAAaaahhh!! I'm so nervous..!! This is my first yami fic minna, so please please please be nice!... I'm sure you wonderful, beautiful bunch of people out there would review this, ne, ne??? :D well, reviewing would do the both of us a favour: so that I can improve my fic chap by chap and so that I won't throw crap at you when I update ^-^;;. Besides, I need ideas to continue this or else I'll just dump this fic in a galaxy far far away... minna!! Onegai shimassu!!! :)))  
  
A/N: well anyway, back to this story. This chapter is basically an introduction to Tsuzuki's mysterious past life, and little entanglements of twisted reality that caused him to be this powerful. And all this have a perverse connection between all the workers in Meifu, even Muraki and..Hakushaku???!!  
  
Disclaimers: All characters belong to the ever-envied-by-all-fic authors-of- the-yami no matsuei category, Yoko Matsushita. And I also respect the works of Josh Billings and James Shirley, as I stole some of their poems to add in this little fic. ^-^;;;.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ~Fallen Sakura ~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Prologue  
  
-----------  
  
He takes his coat, flicks the lights out and carries himself heavily down the stairs out of JuuOhCho's isolated office building - into the sullen, nigrescent late evening of Meifu we don't often see; reminding him the veracity of a God of Death - the destitude of moral light; a dark murderer.  
  
The rows of cherry blossoms opaquely shade the pathway as the forlorn moon discreetly hides himself behind a puffy cloud, as if a little child hiding away from a broken vase - the aftermath of his frolic. He was slightly uneasy, not to mention aggravated by this little play of nature around him that were somehow trying to grasp something buried deep in his soul; and he wouldn't allow them to seize it. He could feel those hellish fingers entwined in his chest, reaching for his frail heart. They're laughing, seductively whispering into his ears of mocks and wraths and frolic over his downfalls. Little witches they were.  
  
"Death lays his icy hand on kings;" one with golden feline-eyes sings. "Sceptre and crown," articulated the other with her misty hair bound. "Must tumble down," this one, uttered with a sarcastic frown. "And in the dust be equal made."  
  
A beautiful effeminate soul reached out to him. Drawing out her hand, she held his chin as it were glass of wine, hauling him closer to her. Ignoring her desirous, envious sisters around her, she hovered her lips over his brow. She was enjoying herself detailing his features; his soft, pale skin and the dark bangs that had concealed an ethereal pair of amethysts. "And in the dust be equal made...!!" her covetous sisters said in prosody, now with a little more tone, nudging her to finish the rest of the poem.  
  
She turned to them with a gleaming look and now back to Tsuzuki. "Ah yes..." now her eyes stare deep in his irises, and her breath lingered around his peach lips. "And in the dust be equal made...." her elusive voice uttered the words.  
  
"With the poor crooked scythe and spade."  
Hysteric giggles followed after those words. Now rejoining her sisters to folly over him, she laughed wickedly at the last stanza that pierced Tsuzuki down to his damned soul.  
  
They brushed his hair and lingered around his neck, these disgraceful prostitutes of his precedent, loose out of the brothels of his tribulation. He was stripped off what he thought his preeminence could affray. He was powerful, yes, but he was as vulnerable as a lost child to his wretched past. As vivid as it seemed to him, these metaphorical souls were only his unfathomable self. He hugged himself tight as he gathered his last bit of valour down with every dying step, ignoring the disturbing thoughts.  
  
Now even he, with the undying love of food had lost his ever-insatiable appetite. Still clinging close to his sanity, tired and weary, he walks to his 15-minute's-distance apartment in andante.  
  
Somehow the darkness of the night made him felt solitary all over again as he did in his short mortal years, though he knew he had wonderful co- workers and friends here. He knew a certain green-eyed boy would always be looking out for him, a pair of assured blue-eyes, for all eternity, keep him at a financial stable, and not forgetting a particular blonde to keep him amused, and in some rare cases female.  
  
However, as the wintry wind slyly streamed through his ebony-shaded mane, he felt cold and lonely; and started longing for someone. That someone he lost 82 years ago.  
  
Tsuzuki reached the apartment soon enough and floated away in a cloud of pillows under his futon. Though jaded, he still couldn't find his way to a dream - he couldn't stop thinking of what had occurred in his past life. More accurately, what had happened to her. His amethyst eyes were damp with tears, blurring his sight to a dreary slumber, and soon to a haunting dream.  
  
* * *  
Run faster. They're coming!..."  
A girl whispered callously. He was running away from the mob that wanted to hunt him down, hurt him, kill him. Throwing stones, twigs, daggers, anything at sight. Tears helplessly streamed down his cold cheeks as he ran and ran and ran. He wondered why why why why why why these people loathed him, detested him. He couldn't fathom why he was hunted down like a beastly animal. Why why why why why why..Each 'why' he speculated drained a bead of tear down his already-wet cheeks. Abruptly she had grasped his arm, a young lady with waist-length, dark, silky hair. She's keeping her grip on his hand, running, leading him somewhere. Young Tsuzuki was obviously perplexed AND injured; bleeding even but kept running all the more. All that surrounded the two were tall weed, and a handful of men after them, metres away. "Great, they're losing us.." said the girl with a sweet, exhilarating tone. Somehow excited, as if playing a little game of hide-and-seek or more relevantly, chase.  
  
* * *  
  
"This dream." Tsuzuki remembered now. He started to smile, unwilling to wake up for anything in the world.  
  
* * *  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"To our little secret..."  
Turning her sight over to a curious, puzzled youth. He suddenly felt comforted though still, 100% bemused.  
  
Finally the two reached a little secluded area under a huge cherry blossom tree. Panting, they crashed down to the soil. "*huff.hey. there's that moon again." turning her head over to him, she smiled. Then and there he distinguished her porcelain-like skin and shy, cute, cherry-red lips. She depicted and impishly fun charm yet portrayed a sophisticated, demure elegance. But what that'd caught his sight the most was that she had these beautituded, ethereal amethyst-embedded eyes - just like his. Never has he seen anyone with such pairs, unharmed, unscathed, - she looked protected even. Tsuzuki had an implication that all beings with unnatural iris tones were to be persecuted. Still catching his breath, he could only comply with her statement but couldn't answer her. He wanted to, he also wanted to ask questions and more questions and even more questions. But all that came out of his mouth were puffs of warm breaths.  
  
"Aré?... *huff. there it goes again," said she, chuckling to herself as she saw the moon drifting away behind the clouds. He was succumbed to her beauty and the innocence of her mirth; he remembered specifically that it was one kind of laughter that looks out of the eye first with a merry twinkle, then it creeps down on its hands and knees and plays around the mouth like a pretty moth around the blaze of a candle, then it steals over into the dimples of the cheeks and rides around in those little whirlpools for a while, then it lights up the whole face like the mellow bloom on a damask rose, then it swims up on the air, with a peal as clear and as happy as a dinner-bell, then it goes back again on gold tiptoes like an angel out for an airing, and lies down on its little bed of violets in the heart where it came from. He smiled to himself detailing her merriment like that. It was all dark again before he knew it, just by intently looking at her.  
  
Unexpectedly he felt something warm enclosing over to him and all he could retain then was her lips on his - somehow all this was cutely intentional, as if its only purpose was to confuse him even more. As diffident as it seemed, the cute gestured abruptly turned somewhat malicious. She devoured him, drank him off a hunger she pained too long from. Her thirst too insatiable, she thrusted him, pinning him to the tree as her tongue lingered deep in his mouth. It was like wine to her, drenching herself to a high; sinking her fingers into his damp hair. Tsuzuki gave a little moan as she sipped every bit of him. Licking his lips alas to make sure she tasted the last, sweet drop.  
  
Perplexed, agog as he only could, so many questions needed to be answered; even more had come up a second ago. She pulled back, licking her lips a full 360? implying her satisfaction of the sweet liquor. "Sweet," was all that she said in that 10-minute interval of complete stillness as she bit her lower lip, smiling to him.  
  
"Th-th-thanks..." was all he could say, shivering, astoic and blank. "What for?" "F-for saving my life. and not to mention that j-just now." said Tsuzuki, still stuttering a little. "No prob," she said, chuckling. "Both of us need to look out for eachother, né? You better be careful next time." she smiled faintly. "Well then, I'll see you again, Tsuzuki-san. Ja né..." she finally uttered her last words. The last few syllables made his heart skip, sending a shrill to his spine, freezing over his rushing blood. "But wait. I need to ask you someth-." he said, suddenly realizing he was only talking to falling sakura petals. She was gone. Even more dumbfounded, so many questions were revolving around his mind. Who is she? Why did she save me? Her eyes? And. how did she know my name? Out of his bewilderment, Tsuzuki paused to his questions, knowing somehow that the answers will come to him someday, when they will meet again. They have to, another day, or another night, under the full moon as he sat stationery alone, under the falling sakuras.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: what do you think? Let me know how you think of this fic, and the only way to do this is to.. Review!!! Yeah!!... Wooohooo!!! .. -_-;; please sacrifice a little bit of your time for me.. *nabbie falls to her knees as she begs all readers to review her fic. ~PleAsEE!!!~ And yes, that includes you, Kelly-chan!! *pointing directly to KellyKitsune. Ahah! Found you.!! Btw, minna you should really read her Come To Me fic and the prequel, A Love Story. An amazing author she is. *nabbie picks Kelly up by the collar, broadcasting her to all the readers. Hehehe... and remember to review review rev-.... *nabbie stops her persuasions as she already sees readers fleeing away from her fic. 


End file.
